¿Estoy en Intensamente?
by FrankAxelHD
Summary: Esto es una pesadilla! De verdad estoy en la cabeza de una persona. En este caso de una chica llamada Riley.


Mi cuerpo se estrello con una superficie dura... me queje levemente del dolor y abrí los ojos. Estaba todo borroso.

¿Donde... Estoy?

Me refrege los ojos para tratar de aclarar mi visión. Me levante lentamente para sentarme, parpadee y al ver a mi alrededor note que me encontraba en una habitación, todo tenia color violeta. mire de nuevo al frente y me percate de que habian otras personas en ese lugar, se encontraban al parecer frente a una ventana con forma de ovalo. pero algo no estaba bien, tenían colores muy extraños. Una chica verde, un bajito color rojo, una chica rellenita azul, un chico muy delgado color celeste y una chica amarilla de cabello azul.

Me sobre salte cuando voltearon a verme, la chica de color amarillo comenzó a acercarse lentamente, intente levantarme y correr pero aun estaba un poco torpe y volvi a caerme.

-No te preocupes. No vamos a hacerte daño- Dijo una voz femenina tranquilamente.

Me gire para verlos, la chica color amarillo se encontraba mirándome de cerca y los demás se encontraban observándome de lejos

-Es un monstruo que viene por nosotros!- Pronuncio el chico celeste teblando

-No digas estupideces!, deja que alegria se encargue.- replico el chico color rojo

 _¿Alegría?... ¿Así se llama esta chica?..._

-Ven, te ayudo a levantarte- Dijo esta ultima extendiendo su mano

La tome tímidamente y me puso de pie.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mientras aun sujetaba mi mano

-S..si... Gracias- tartamudee un poco -¿tu eres Alegría?- Pregunte curioso

-Si, soy yo- contesto con una sonrisa soltando mi mano - ¿como te llamas? no esperábamos una nueva emoción por aqui-

 _¿Emoción, de que habla?_

-¿Emoción?- pregunte incredulo

-Si! al igual que nosotros, las que ayudamos a Riley- volvio a decir con una gran sonrisa

Un momento, si entiendo bien lo que ella me esta diciendo... Son las emociones de una persona, en este caso de una chica llamada "Riley". Esto no tiene sentido!

-Me llamo..- Dije pensando, pues si ella se llama alegría, los demás también deben llamarse igual que las emociones. Piensa rápido, piensa rápido...

-Me llamo temor!-

 _¿Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió?_

-Oye!; ese soy yo- Dijo el chico celeste.

Alegría me miro confundida y antes de que lograra decir algo la interrumpí

-Dije temor... perdon, quise decir... Lógica!-

se me quedo viendo en silencio. Trague saliva esperando su respuesta...

-Encantada Logica!- Me dio un fuerte abrazo -Bienvenido al cuartel general, lugar de las emociones de Riley!-

Tímidamente correspondí el abrazo.

-Muy bien, ahora te presentare a los demás- Me soltó y halo del brazo

-Chicos!, el es Lógica, y sera nuestro nuevo compañero- Dijo -Te llevaras tan bien con nosotros!- me dijo emocionada -El es Furia -señalo al chico rojo - ella tristeza -Señalo a la chica azul -y ella es Desagrado- señalo a la chica verde-

-Hola- Dije

-Hola- correspondieron todos al unisono

-Antes que nada deberías empezar a leer los manuales...- Pronuncio tristeza en tono bajo mientras caminaba hacia una repisa a la izquierda, tomo 3 libros y vino hacia mi extendiendomelos. Los tome con lentitud y ella se alejo.

Una voz de chica provino de la gran ventana al frente, a lo que todos volteamos.

 _-Adiós mama, Buenas noches!-_

podíamos ver una señora de cabello castaño y con anteojos sonriéndonos. posteriormente la vista dio un giro brusco hacia unas escaleras, las cuales subimos velozmente. Ingresamos a una habitación y nos recostamos en un pequeño colchón que yacía en el suelo. Un brazo emergió de un lado de la ventana, tirando el interruptor de la lampara que estaba a un lado de nosotros. Lentamente la ventana se fue cerrando, como si se tratara de parpados enormes, hasta quedar completamente cubierta.

Me sorpendi un poco cuando las luces a nuestro alrededor se atenuaron.

-Muy bien chicos, ya es hora de descansar. Riley esta dormida- Dijo Alegria -¿Tristeza, a quien le toca la guardia nocturna?-

-Le toca a temor- pronuncio ella

 _Tengo que ver que sucede aqui... si consigo ser la guardia nocturna, podría investigar un poco este tablero..._

-y... ¿si lo hago yo?- Dije -podría aprovechar para leer los manuales...-

-No!.. De ninguna manera, no- Dijo temor

-No me parece buena idea- Replico furia

-Acabas de llegar, no tienes ningún tipo de experiencia- Señalo Desagrado

Todos miraron a alegría esperando su respuesta. Ella pensaba con la mano en su mentón.

-Vamos chicos, denle una oportunidad!, ya dijo que leería los manuales-

-Pero alegría, el no sabe nada, ¿y si ocurre algo?, ¿que vamos a hacer?- espeto temor asustado

-Si ocurre algo voy a golpearlo- Respondió furia. Trague saliva con su comentario

-Tenemos que seguir el orden de las guardias- Dijo tristesa

-Vamos, se que es nuevo y no sabe nada de nada, Pero experimentando es que se aprende- Dijo sonriente -Temor, ¿cuando a sucedido algo?. -

-ehh...- Dijo pensando

-Lo vez, nunca. Vamos, solo por hoy-

Todo se silencio un momento.

-Bueno, si alegría esta de acuerdo yo también- Dijo furia -Yo me voy a dormir- se alejo

-Esta bien, pero no soy responsable de lo que suceda- Dijo desagrado alejándose

-Bueno... si tu crees que esta bien.- Dijo tristeza

-¿En serio están de acuerdo?!- dijo temor mirando como se alejaban -El es un novato!- como vio que nadie le prestaba atención, se alejo sin decir nada

-Gracias Alegria- Dije timido

-No hay problema- respondió con una gran sonrisa -También me iré a dormir, ten buena suerte!- Me abraso como despedida y se alejo.

 _Valla. esto es una locura!. no me imaginaba que las emociones fueran asi._

Me acerque hasta la gran ventana y me detuve frente al tablero color blanco, con infinidad de botones.

 _Mejor leo un poco para saber que hacen..._


End file.
